


When The Ice Breaks

by PearlBringerOfChaos



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Timeline What Timeline, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlBringerOfChaos/pseuds/PearlBringerOfChaos
Summary: Garnet can face any foe, but being locked in the house with Pearl during a snowstorm with all these feelings is something she not ready to face by herself luckily she not really alone is she.





	1. Chess Pieces In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this soon as I can.

Looking up from her tea Pearl taps the side of her mug. Pearl turns to Garnet who is tapping a chess piece against the kitchen table in time with Pearl's fingers. 

“Your move.”

Garnet's voice is a tense sound filled with deep annoyance. Pearl moves her chess piece absent-mindedly looking up at Stevens room. 

“ Steven's awake.”

Garnet moves her chess piece without hesitation. 

“Hmm your move.” 

“Oh yes.” 

Pearl jerkly moves again with a hum of delight unaware of Garnet's tense brooding. 

“ It's cold this morning isn't it.” 

“ Checkmate I win.”

“ What?”

“ I win.”

“ No! I was going to win this time do over.”

“...Ok.”

Pearl sets the chess board back up with a determined grin.

“I'm going to win this time I just know it.”

Steven is rubbing his eyes as he walks in to the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge he pulls out milk, and pulls cereal from a cabinet near the stove. Walking over to Pearl and Garnet his face lights up when he sees there playing a game. Pearl has her head tilted to one side trying to see the board from a different angle. When Amethyst walks in she sits down at the counter with a grunt.

“ Oh geez Pearl are you trying to win against Garnet again. You know she just going to win everytime she has future vision you know.”

“ I have a good feeling this time you know I'm going to win eventually, and if don't I'm still having fun.”

Amethyst rolls her eyes walking to the stove. Amethyst starts making what looks like waffles with motor oil.

“ I think she might win eventually she can't lose forever.” Steven says happily.

“ Thank you Steven.”

“ Your welcome.”

“ Oh come Steven don't encourage her.” Amethyst snaps out through a mouthful of food that was partially cooked.

“ Why not?”

“ Because it's just sad Pearl has never won a game a against Garnet and she's never going too.”

“ Thanks for the load of confidence.” Pearl mutters back with a weary sigh.

“ Oh get over it Sapphire, Garnet they both have future vision your the only person I know. That's dumb enough to play games with them It's even worse when you bet things Pearl.”

“ Oh thank you Amethyst.”

“ Huh.” 

“Garnet if I win this next match can I have a moment of your time later.”

“Sure but if I win you have to eat an ice cream donut sometime this week.” 

Pearl hesitates only a second before pointing at Garnet with a determined grin. 

“ Your on!”

“ Ugh this is just sad.” 

Amethyst whispers out.

“ Hey guys it's snowing can we go outside and play in it.”

Steven Says excitedly everyone turns to him the tension in the room broken.

“ Yeah sure that sounds fun.”

Amethyst say's with a yawn.

“ Pearl.”

“One minute.” 

“ Pearl.” 

“ Knight or Queen.”

“ Don't worry about her I'll be sure we're both outside when your ready.”

Steven runs outside with a cheer. Amethyst walks outside after him with an annoyed yawn.

“ Checkmate.” Garnet says quietly.

“ Nooo not again.”

“ Pearl Steven wants us to go outside today.” 

“ Outside is overrated can't we stay inside, and play chess instead.”

Garnet sighs standing up she walks over picking Pearl up, Pearl allows herself to be carried upstairs with a sigh. Pulling a Large sweater over Pearl head Garnet points to the front door. Pearl walks down the stairs until with unexpected jerk she runs over, and picks up the chess board and runs out with it.

“ Pearl you can't take it with you!” Garnet yells after her.

Pearl keep’s running with a shout of joy. 

“ At least she outside I guess.”

Garnet walks outside after her pausing to shut the door. Garnet see's Pearl is nearby trying to set up her chess board on a snowbank shivering.  
Sighing Garnet walks over to Steven, and Amethyst who are making a snow fort. Amethyst is helping with years of practiced easy. Garnet can hear Pearl muttering in the background about unfair advantages.  
Garnet stiffens turning as she hears Greg's van working its way towards them at a crawl. Garnet jerks as her sight tells her all she needs to know. Jerking back to Steven and Amethyst she waits for Greg to make his way up the hill. Warning them of a snowstorm making it way slowly towards them.  


Pearl has a locket out looking at it with a gentle expression on her face. Noticing Garnet looking at her she puts it away jerkly. Garnet feels something stirring in her chest an emotion she can't describe. The temperature drops unfelt by the brooding Garnet.

“ Oh geez did guys feel that.” 

“ Yeah it just got cold all of a sudden.” 

Garnet turns in confusion looking at Steven and Amethyst who are shivering nearby. Blinking awake she feels embarrassment hit her, but doesn't understand the source. Looking over at Pearl again she feels the feeling in her chest making its presence known. Blinking she jerks her eyes to Greg who was walking slowly up the hill. 

“Dad! What are you doing here.”

“Hey Stu ball haven't you heard there's a snowstorm brewing. It's coming this way there predicting up to four inches of snow.” 

“Huh you're joking how could there be that much snow we live own a beach Greg.” 

“Hey I'm just telling you what I heard on the news.”

“Are you sure you heard it correctly.”

“Yeah pretty sure.”

“Anywho I was just wondering if I could stay with you guys until it moves own.”

There was annoyed sigh from Pearl but there was no real anger behind it. Greg smile's as he looks hopefully at Garnet.

“You can stay.”

Greg let out a cheer running over to Steven to tell him the good news. Sighing garnet turns to pearl who looks tired, but amused looking at each other pearl winks. 

“I guess we could let him stay a while it would have made rose happy I suppose.”  
Pearl walks over to her chess board picking it up, and Shaking off the snow she walks inside. Something like spite Wells up inside Garnet she shakes it off easily it begins to snow harder.  
Collecting everyone and getting them inside is more stressful than anticipated. Looking out at the snow Garnet tries to stay calm something is going wrong. Garnet feels something angry, and spiteful welling up inside her sitting like a rock in her chest. Licking her dry lips she looks over at the small party going on behind her. Everyone was having a good time they were playing a board game of all things. Watching them she tries to not show her inner struggle. Walking over Garnet sits down with her family turning down there invitations to play with them. Garnet watches as they play time goes by slowly as they move from games to movies popcorn is made, and devoured and every time Pearl pulls out that necklace the rock in Garnet’s chest gets bigger.

“Oh man it's really coming down out there.” 

Garnet stands up walking over to where Greg is sitting. Greg has Steven leaning against him asleep they had been watching the snow together talking.  


“It's snowing hard I can't see anything for miles.”  


The quiet is overwhelming for a moment before Pearl breaks it with a tense whisper.  


“Well at least it can't get any worse.”  


The light goes out.

“ Good going Pearl!” a voice screams from the dark followed by a indignant bird like squawk .


	2. Lights out

The silence after the lights go out is frightening. It's so quiet you can hear the snow outside a constant sound against the roof.

" Well that's unfortunate, but nobody panic I've got this" 

Pearls voice shatters the quiet. There is a brief flicker of light as Pearl tries to turn on a flashlight she has pulled out of her gem.

" My it's been centuries since I last used this it may not work."

" Oh for use the flashlight in your gem Pearl." 

" Don't tell me what to do Amethyst." 

" Don't you two start fighting now we have bigger problems than light." 

Garnet voice is tense as she moves around the room you can hear her moving things around there's a crash from up stairs.

" What the big deal it's just dark. The dark never hurt anybody. Let's just all go to sleep until the power comes back on."

Pearl manges to get the flashlight on it's light fills the room everyone flinches. Garnet is standing at the top of the stairs with an armful of blankets looking nervous. Pearl turns to flash light to Amethyst who is has already laid down to go to sleep.

" It's not the dark that's the problem it's the cold can you feel it." Garnet says as she makes her way down the stairs.

" What?" Pearl looks over at Steven and Greg there sitting together shivering on the couch. 

" It's getting colder the temperature is dropping." 

Garnet drops the blankets on Greg and Steven who wrap up in them as soon as there close. She walks over to Pearl leaning over she whispers something in her ear Pearl jumps to her feet running out of the room to the attic leaving the flashlight behind with Garnet. Pearl use the light from her gem to see once she gone. Garnet walks into the kitchen picking up a large metal bowl walking back into the living room she pauses looking up at the roof. Pearl spear appears in the corner of the roof cutting a circle she drops in soon after.  
Before Pearl can say anything Garnet turns yelling everyone into the temple now the entire room takes a breath. They all jump to their feet all running to the temple door Garnet barely gets her door open before she nearly ran over by everyone there a loud ominous creak as she just barely manages to close the door followed by a Loud deafening crash Garnet flinches as Steven yells. 

“ Nnooo house.” 

“ What just happened Garnet what was that.”

Amethyst voice is frightened as she tugs on Garnet's arm.

“ We collected too much snow on the roof and it collapsed it's as simple as that.” Garnet's voice is quite in the dark of the temple but is soon drowned out by Greg.

“ Simple but what about Steven where's he going to live. What about the van what about food how long are we going to be in hear what if can't leave.” 

Garnet grabs him by his shoulders. 

“ Greg you need to calm down.” 

“ Garnet how can you be so calm at a time like this.” 

“ Because everything is going to be fine I'm sure amethyst has some food in her room, and Steven can live in the temple until we fix the house now take a deep breath relax before you have a stroke.”

“ Stroke what's that?” steven asks.

“ Nothing Steven Garnet just being funny I'm not going to have a stroke I'm mean wait I'm not I am going to have stroke Garnet.”

“ No.” 

“ See jeez I'm getting too old for this.”

Behind Greg Pearl is slowly sneaking up on him looking amused. Only to be picked by the back of her shirt by Garnet, and set down next to her with a firm stay.

“Alright our main objective is to stay warm make sure Greg and Steven eat, and most importantly that we fix the power issue before anyone can ask my lava is not flowing.” 

“ All the lights are on though how is the power out.” Amethyst says.

Pearl walks forward looking nervous she avoids eye contact for a moment before speaking.

“ There on a backup generator they'll only last so long before they go off.” 

“ How long.” Garnet says.

Pearl shrugs looking lost shaking her head she pulls out a data pad from her gem beginning to tap on it after a few minutes she looks up.

“ A week give our a take thousand years your guess is as good as mine.”

" Can't we just hook up I don't the power to the generator no one told me about." Amethyst says

" I could do that if i had half a century I would have to rewire everything, and not get shocked in the process everything Amethyst everything every room has its own wire that I would have to hook up to the generator and if we're lucky I might MIGHT get half hooked up before it decided to catch on fire so no I don't think we can do that." 

" Well you don't have to snap my head off it was just a question." 

" Well I wouldn't if yo-" 

“ Great alright nothing for it Amethyst could you please go get some food from your room.” Garnet says.

“ Yeah yeah fine I'll be back don't have to much fun without me .”

“ Yeah fun.” Pearl mumbles as she walks off her head in her data pad only to be stopped by Garnet Pearl looks up but under Garnet's glare she sighs out I'm sorry I'll apologizes later before walking off.

Garnet turns to Steven and Greg noticing there shivering she sighs.

“ Alright come on i'll take you somewhere warm.”

“ Really where.” Steven says.

“ Ruby's room.” 

“ Ruby has a room.” Steven yells happily 

“ Yep so does Sapphire."

Garnet turns leading them deeper into the temple she stops at a door made of Solid magma. The warmest room in the place she puts her hand up as the door opens Steven runs past with a cheer. 

“ Oh yeah this place Is so warm hey dad come own in it's great.” 

“ Hey Garnet are you sure about this were not bothering Ruby are we.”

" I'm sure ruby won't mind she would rather you be warm." 

" Is there anything I need to look out for to keep Steven away from in here." 

" How should I now this is Ruby's room I haven't been in here in a very long time it's not safe when I'm not here so this hasn't seen a visitor in quite a while if your going to watch for something I guess it would be the lava."

" Huh but it's so clean." 

" Can you not think of anyone who like to keep things clean even after I told them that it wasn't safe." 

" …….Pearl." 

" Yes Pearl it looks like I'll have to remind her that it's not safe to be in these rooms unless I'm in them." 

" How is she able to stay then." 

" That's something I'll have to ask when I see her again, but I have some idea." 

" Guys come here this is so cool."

They walk in to see Steven in front of a wall of pictures looking at them with a huge simile . The room was warm and there was no doubt felt lived in like someone had aired it out just for them. The room had trinkets from Ruby's long life. Garnet could also see books Scattered around it told her all she need to know Pearl had been here more than she let on. Part of her was pleased that at least someone was using the room, but the other half was annoyed for her safety Pearl was never careful about her safety when it came right down to it. Walking over to Steven Garnet similes to herself the wall of photos and paintings made by Ruby herself a wall dedicated to the things she loved. 

" Wow it's like a wall of Ruby and Sapphire there so many pictures do you know any stories about them."

“ A few.”

Garnet study's the wall with interest. Garnet had ignored most things about the room until know. It was after all Ruby's room sometimes she felt like she shouldn't be there. Garnet just liked her room better, but she could see the appeal the wall was covered in Ruby's life. Garnet blinked in surprise leaning back she studies the wall finding something she wasn't expecting. Some of the pictures held a person that shouldn't be there. All of them only held Ruby and Sapphire but a good deal of them not all was Pearl. Blinking she feels confusion she knows they had been close but not this close they all looked happy. Before she can finish the thought she notice a growl looking over to Greg he's sitting on Ruby's bed looking tired, and most likely very hungry. Than it hits her she left Amethyst by herself with no idea where they went. Pearl had probably wonder deep into the temple trying to fix the power. There was no one to lead Amethyst to Ruby's room. Garnet need to go get Amethyst to check on her to make sure she was okay, but she couldn't leave she had to stay to keep the room from falling apart. Garnet can see Greg and Steven watching her looking nervous she feels her mind began to split it soon hits her what's happening she sighs, and is gone Ruby and Sapphire are soon standing in her place. There's a gasp as Steven runs over hugging them as soon as he's close.

" Hey Steven." " Hello Steven." 

" What are you guys doing here." 

" It's simple really I'm going to go get Amethyst, and Ruby's going to stay with you and Greg to keep this room from falling apart." 

Her voice is too quiet Ruby gentle kiss her on the side of the face whispering something in her ear. Sapphire looks tired and worn but perks up at that slowly Sapphire leaves the room Ruby looks over at Greg and Steven trying to appear calm she says so how are you guys doing.


	3. The spite of a Sapphire

Sapphire stands outside Ruby's door feeling slightly lost an ancient weight on her shoulders making her crabby, and short tempered. Tired already of being stuck inside when all she wanted was anything, but was a nightmare that she couldn't wake from. Sapphire can't help feeling a deep sense of loss, but doesn't no why it makes her feel old. 

“ Hey come own where is everybody .”

Glad to have found her so quickly she follows the voice soon finding Amethyst by herself. Walking behind her she watches as Amethyst puts a picnic basket away in her gem with a sigh. It leaves Sapphire feeling guilty for leaving her behind in the first place. Gently Sapphire taps her on the shoulder trying to get her attention Amethyst jumps letting out a scream grabbing her chest she turns sharply with a glare at Sapphire who calmly says.

" Garnet just guide Steven and Greg somewhere warmer."

" Sapphire? What are you trying to do kill me."

" No."

" You just love being blunt don't you."

Sapphire shrugs amused at that, but her shoulders soon slump in defeat. Something was happening a future that she had hoped to avoid. Sapphire felt a great deal of spite at the moment what was the point of having future vision if things like this kept happening. Looking up her future vision telling her all she needed to know that Pearl was about to appear behind Amethyst looking concerned. Most likely hearing Amethyst scream of fear Pearl slowly appears out of the darkness looking worried looking around for an unseen foe she slowly stops behind Amethyst.

" What's going on."

" Aaahhh Pearl bells you both need bells." 

" Huh." Pearl says.

" I believe you frightened her." Sapphire says.

" Oh I'm sorry I was just checking on the screaming I heard I was worried something bad had happened." 

Pearl seems almost ashamed of herself like she was worried we thought she had planned the whole thing.

" What is with you two walking around like something from a horror movie."

" Horror movie." Pearl says sounding surprised.

" Yes walking around all quiet with the power flickering on and off trying to scare me to death."

" That was never my intention Amethyst I was simply checking on you."

Sighing Sapphire tries to make eye contact with Pearl telling her to drop it, but Pearl seems to be doing her best to avoid such a thing. A feeling of annoyance, and new emotion she not quite used to she let's it go with a huff getting both there attention instantly she says.

" We need to be back to the others." 

"Why."

" Because we need to discuss what we are going to do about our situation." 

" I haven't really found anything of note yet maybe I should."

Before Pearl can finish her sentence something in Sapphire snaps years upon years of the same situation happening over over again in her mind's eye makes the feeling In her chest worse than she can handle.

" Well that's just to bad isn't it just go back to whatever hole you came from, and keep fixing whatever it is you need to fix." Her voice is bitter and full of unsaid things.

" What." The surprise in Pearl's voice makes Sapphire short temper rise.

" You heard me." She snaps back trying to rile Pearl up. 

Pearl take a step back looking hurt lost she looks to Amethyst who shrugges in confusion. 

" Fine." 

Sapphire turns her head away not saying a word waiting for Pearl to leave. Pearl stomps off with a hurt sound Amethyst makes a movement to follow but stops Sapphire ignores the movement waiting for Amethyst to speak.

" Sapphire what was that."

Sapphire turns marching her way back the way she came blind in her anger wanting to leave the whole fight behind her forget the look of hurt on Pearl's face the look that made her gem ache. 

" Nothing." 

" You just got into a fight with Pearl you never do stuff like that." Amethyst voice is upset with worry it makes Sapphire heart hurt not liking any of this. 

" I can be upset. I can lose my temper. Amethyst just because I find it better to be calm doesn't mean I don't know how to defended myself, and what do you even care you don't know me you don't know anything and the minute you realise that the better of we would all be." She regrets saying it as soon it leaves her mouth but kows can't take it back she watches Amethyst face fall in pain. 

" I don't know you of course I don't I never see you because you never defuse long enough for me even to say hello, but you know what I do know you never lose your temper like this your so angry you've got to talk to someone you've got to let whatever it's go."

Sapphire stays quiet Amethyst walks closer poking her in the side getting her to look at her. 

" So treating Pearl and me like that was what a declaration of good feelings, and hope for a better tomorrow your pissed about something you've got to let it go. You've got move own your holding a grudge about something. To be fair I didn't know you could things seem to never bother you.”

“ Well that's easy for me to answer Amethyst. Want the truth. Ok fine. All I had to do was just remember all the things she done to- us. All times she made m- us feel this way and guess what.

“ What.”

“ I found the strength.” 

“ To what.”

“ Hold a grudge.”

“ Sapphire you have to-.”

“ I don't have to do anything I don't have to listen to this or you.” 

“ Sapphire please this is only hurting you.”

Sapphire cross her arms across chest staying quiet.

“ Garnet has been so tense lately so angry and confuse-.”

“ Your point.”

“ Are you okay.”

“ Im fine. My life is great it's nothing but Sunshine and stardust Everything is perfect. How about you come with me you can talk to Ruby I mean why do you assume I'm the one with the problem.” 

She turns walking towards Ruby's room Amethyst following after.

“ I'm just wonderful.”

“ Wow.” 

“ What is it Amethyst.”

“ I've never in my life heard you talk so much.”

There is an audible grinding sound as Sapphire clenches her fists.

“ Your grinding your teeth.”

“ No.”

“ Uh huh I believe you.” 

“ I'm not grinding my teeth.” 

“ Uh huh.” 

“ I'm not.” 

“ Uh huh.”

“ Stop it stop saying that word.” 

“ What is with you lately Sapphire. Ever since this thing about about Pink came out you, and Garnet have been worse than short tempered not at me not at Steven not even Peridot only Pearl did she do something.” 

“ No.” 

“ It's like pulling teeth than why are you so angry.”

“ She was so happy to leave did you notice. Pearl was so happy she didn't have to spend time with me. Pearl is so stupid I can't stand her, and her stupid I'm sorry Sapphire I can't stay I have have to go. Pearl is always leaving she never stays she is so untrustworthy.”

“ Pearl?”

Sapphire back stiffens offend walking away she turns long enough to say.

“ I'm not talking about this.” 

Sapphire turns back walking off leaving Amethyst behind who stands there in shock.

“ Are you coming.” 

Amethyst runs after her feeling guilty for pushing her so far.  
Sapphire stops at the door there is a loud sound as she cracks her neck opening the door she walks in to lafuter .

“ Than would you believe it was there the whole time.”

Ruby's voice is loud with mirth and pride as she talks Sapphire sighs glad to back in Ruby's presence. Ruby is a balm to her frayed nervous walking over she sits down next to her. Watches as Amethyst slides in next to Greg they begin to talk. Sapphire wraps her arms around Ruby's neck trying to calm her mind and forget the conversation with Amethyst. Ruby puts her hand on her arm and leans in whispering in her ear.

“ It's going to be ok. Everything going to fine you'll see I love you we'll get through this together like always.” 

Sapphire signs hoping Ruby's right things can only get better right. The door opens and Pearl walks in looking at her data pad again clicking on it looking upset.

“ Ok think I've figured out why the power is out.”

“ Oh man really how can you fix it.” Greg yells scaring Pearl who flinches throwing the data pad in the air. Barely catching it she rights it as she glares at Greg who flushes in embarrassment.

“ I found something strange the door to the Crystal heart is iced shut. So is my room and the corrieds are freezing my conclusion is that something are someone is trying to freeze the house.”

“ What are you talking about Pearl you sound.” 

“ Did you not hear me the crystal heart door is iced shut I can't get in.” 

There's a bright flash as Garnet reappears. Standing there rubbing her nose she mumbles. 

“ Headache headache ok give me minute the…...door is frozen shut.”

“ Yes.” 

“ Alright then let's go Pearl come on.” 

“ Hey I want to come.”  
Steven says 

“ Oh man this sounds dangerous Steven if you're going I'm going too” Greg yells causing Garnet flinchs. Amethyst yell doesn't help her migraine.

“ Yeah I'm going too who knows what's behind that door you'll need my help.” 

Garnet sighs shaking her head up and down in conformation. Not feeling well enough to protest walking out the door she walks to the Crystal heart. Doing her best to ignore the ache in her head she feels tired knows she doesn't have much time to think about it. Making it to the Crystal heart she stops. Turing she waits for the others to catch up Pearl is the first one around the corner. Pearl stops by her and smiles Garnet feels happy for a moment glad she's there wanting her to be there she also wants her to go away so ignores it until Pearl speaks her voice tired. 

“ So are you still mad at me are was that just Sapphire.” 

Garnet pauses adjusts her glass to give herself time to think. Doesn't really know how she feels she's is a little angry she can't pinpoint her exact reason though it's a strange how at that moment she wanted to simultaneously hug Pearl while making her go away she aware she couldn't have both. Garnet sighs as Pearl begins to shift uncomfortable in the drawn out silence that lingers. There saved from speaking more when Greg and Steven appear around the corner. Looking tried that hadn't slept had they followed closely by Amethyst. 

“ So what are we doing besides standing around. I thought we had a door to break down.”

“ We are not breaking the door down.” 

“ Says you.” 

Before they start arguing again Garnet grabs either side of the doorframe. Pouring Rubies Heat magic into the ice around the door only for nothing to happen the ice stayed exactly where it is.

“ Wow that was anticlimactic.” Amethyst says.

Garnet lets out a frustrated sigh everyone a critic. Pearl steps up next to her looking excited as well deeply stressed. 

“ Don't worry Garnet I've got this I've got an ice pick in my room and i'll use the hammer in my gem to break it free.”

Pearl turns walking back to room disappearing around the corner. 

“ Please tell me she didn't just do that.” Amethyst says.

“ Don't worry she just stressed she'll be back before you know it.” 

Garnet mutter's pushing against the door nothing happens stepping back she sighs. Turning she pushes past Greg who walks forward tapping his fist against the door only to knocked aside by Amethyst. 

“ Uh guys what are we going to do.” Amethyst says.

Garnet sighs as Pearl appears around the corner looking triumphant. Holding an ancient looking icepick looking it over Garnet doubts it'll do anything besides break but gives Pearl her chance to try. A few moments later its broken, and Pearl is gone again with a disappointed sigh.

“ Amethyst I don't think that's a good idea.” Steven yells.

Hearing a crack behind her she turns to reveal Amethyst has run into the door. Walking over Garnet checks on her feeling worried. When she hears it a happy giggle it sends shiver down her spine. Pearl found something No No Garnet broke that Turning around Pearl all but struts around the corner with all things a flame thrower. Garnet stands there feeling worry and dread hitting her coursing through the cores of her gems. A laugh makes her sigh Amesthast runs past her cheering. 

“ Awesome a flame thrower.” 

Part of her was instantly jealous that thing was getting so much attention when she could do better. She could almost feel a conversation going in the back of her mind. The jealousy beginnings to calm feeling lighter she grabs Pearl by the back of her shirt. Before she can use the ancient thing pulling it away as Pearl protest.

“ We do not need a flame thrower, and to honest I thought I melted this thing in the lava pool how did you get another one.” Garnet says.

She gets a cheeky response from her almost instantly.

“ Wouldn't you like to know.” 

“ Stop being cheeky how many of these do you have.” 

“ I'm not saying.” 

“ Pearl.”

“ Just this one ok.” 

Sighing Garnet let's go Pearl runs to her room as soon as free. 

Garnet yells after her don't you dare bring back that blow torch. Garnet hears Pearl yell back.

“ You never let me do anything.” 

Garnet is shock for a second before she hears a crack as Amethyst hits the wall behind her again. Garnet feels her mind becoming fuzzy like being underwater as the thought fills her mind bitterly.

“Idiots I'm surrounded by idiots.”


End file.
